Of Specs and Flowers
by rachael-ly
Summary: Glasses are too unawesome for the ever so awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. But what if it might actually make the person he likes like him back? PruHun One Shot


"Liz might actually like you if you wear those often."

The Prussian could only drop his half full, or half empty, mug, and stare at the Spaniard that teased him. _Why would I want that amazon to like me anyway? It's not like I like her or anything. I'm too awesome for that! Sure, she's pretty- no, beautiful even! With her long brown hair, and her green eyes, and that smile of hers. Heck, if I didn't know her, and her frying pan, I might even like that violent woman! Peek _

…

…

_Okay, maybe I used to have a little crush on her. Or maybe I liked her since we were kids and for Fritz' sake, maybe I still do. And maybe I got a bit jealous when she married that damn aristocrat. So what? I'm awesome! Who needs that violent witch and her frying pan? I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! I don't need anyone! But then again-_

"Shut up, tonio." Gilbert immediately took off his glasses when Antonio and Francis entered his room. The attic to be exact. Sheesh, even if he was only living at his brother's attic, they should have at least knocked or something! They caught him at a bad time too; he was currently reading his old journals. His eyesight was pretty fine, but wearing them made reading easier. And since he _thought_ he was alone and no one would disturb him, he wore them. Too bad his best friends proved him wrong.

"Ah, but _mon ami_, who knows, _Monsieur_ Roderich wears them, and she seems to like them, _oiue_?" The blonde French leaned against the windowsill of the small room and smirked at the baffled Prussian. Everyone knew of his long time admiration for Elizabeta Herdevary, the fool is just too full of himself to actually admit it.

"K-k-kesese! Don't talk about that aristocrat when you're around me. And I make the specs look awesome, unlike him!" With a proud grin, he closed the journal that he was reading to face the two men and show them how awesomely unaffected he was. The two could only sigh at their idiotic friend. "What are you two creeps doing here anyway, miss the awesome me already?"

As if on cue, they both shook their heads and said no. Apparently, Ludwig asked them both to check up on him, he was sulking for the past few days, refusing to go out. Or so he thought. Gilbert was actually reminiscing, not to the point that it made him feel like an overly emotional brat. It was just an old habit of his when February came. It was the perfect time to be alone, and to look back at his glory days. Although at the same time, it wasn't. It just made him feel more fucked up than usual. Not that he'd ever admit that. Hell no!

After talking about going to the pub the following night, Francis and Antonio finally left. Leaving the Prussian to drown in his own little world again. He grabbed his glasses that he placed on his bed side table. He stared at it for a good 5 seconds; it was pretty ordinary, black frames and small lenses. Tentatively, he wore them and went to the nearest mirror. It made him appear more serious that's for sure. And his red eyes were greatly emphasized by the dark frames. He really does make the glasses look awesome. He stared at his reflection for a few more minutes before taking the spectacles off. _Gott, why did I even do that?_

He stored them again in his drawer before lying down on his bed. Antonio and Francis' words haunted him as they repeated itself even without his consent. _As if that witch would like me if I wore those._

Even if it was still just a quarter past two in the afternoon, he fell asleep whilst dreaming of the Hungarian throwing gigantic glasses at him. _Verdammt_ that was an awful dream._ They were as huge as Ivan!_

* * *

><p>"Ve?"<p>

Feliciano, as well as his brother, Lovino, could only watch in awe as Gilbert walked pass them. Aside from his usual military attire, he was wearing glasses. Gilbert. Wearing glasses. Wow the world's gone mad.

Lovino couldn't help but point and laugh at the albino when he stopped to give them a brief look. Is he trying out a new style or are his eyes beginning to become fucked up? Whatever the reason was, it sure was a hilarious sight!

"The bastard's lost it! Ha!" Gilbert ignored the Italians that kept staring at him. He was already used to that reaction, after all, he's been walking around for the whole morning, and they weren't the first to get shocked! It was a long morning. Filled with giggles, mockery, and awkward gazes. The price of being in love. Wait, scratch that, he wasn't in love! Definitely not! Especially not to Liz. He was only wearing them since he looked awesome in them.

Strangely enough, he found his way towards the exact same place Elizabeta hung out during her free days. Why does he know where she was at? If you spent your entire lifetime after your abolishment stalking said person, then knowing where she goes to the most isn't really difficult.

And he was right on time; she was definitely there, reading a book while resting under the shade of an apple tree. Her usual green dress still made her look weird in Gilbert's eyes. She looked better in men's clothes. But the dress was actually fine, it suits her too. The usual flower was still on her hair, making her appear more girly. And she looked peaceful while reading. Her dark aura that made him flinch wasn't present…_yet_.

Slowly, the Prussian crept up towards the back of the tree, trying hard not to get her attention. If she did, he's going to get hit by that pan again!

It was a good thing the place was surrounded by bushes, sneaking around wasn't really hard, not for an experienced stalke- soldier. And now, he was actually on the opposite side of the tree. It would have been better if he just stayed somewhere else, a spot where he could gaze at the Hungarian instead of completely losing sight of her. But the spot where he was right now was perfect for him. He still knew she was there, so it was fine enough. And from a different person's point of view, it looked like they were hanging out together. _Pathetic_.

"Elizabeta." An annoyingly familiar voice called. Gilbert stayed in his current position, confident he wouldn't be found out since the voice came from the opposite end. "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all." Gilbert peeked to the side only to spot the aristocrat, Roderich, now seated beside Elizabeta. Their proximity made him twitch again, as he remembered how the two were once a married couple.

He stopped peaking and sat still, if he moved any further, he might get caught. He closed his eyes and listened attentively. It wasn't eavesdropping! He was just there while they were talking, and ignoring someone when talking is rude!

"Have you seen him lately?"

"What, him again?"

"Feliciano told me something interesting, I thought by chance you knew. Gilbert, he-"

"Spare me, Roderich. Please. Not another word about that man. He gives me a headache!"

"What did he do this time?"

"It's not what he did this time; it's what he does all the time! Is he deliberately trying to get on my nerves? If he is, it's not funny anymore."

"You need to calm down. He's an annoying prick, but he means well. Even if it's hard to believe."

"Oh please, don't give me that. For all we know he could be at the other end of this tree, eavesdropping!"

Gilbert fidgeted at her words. He could only pray up to the heavens that they won't check.

He heard a loud sigh that came from the Hungarian. Out of curiosity, he sneaked a peak once again, only to spot the Austrian standing up. "You can join me inside if you like; I'll play something for you."

For a brief second, Roderich caught glimpse of the hiding Prussian. He averted his gaze quickly and shifted it back to Elizabeta. Hopefully she didn't notice. _That man's done for if she finds out. _

"No. Thank you though. I appreciate it. I think I'll stay here for a while." She opened her book once again as Roderich nodded and left. _Whatever you're trying to do, good luck. You'll need it. _ He could only face palm at Gilbert, he already saw him and his antics to get Elizabeta's attention before, all ended up with a pan being whacked on his head. And now, he even wore spectacles. What on earth is he trying to do?

Even if he was still confused by the Austrian and why he didn't blow his cover, Gilbert quickly brushed it off and crept closer to Elizabeta. He knew well he was burying his own grave, but his guts told him to do that, so why not?

As he was moving, he failed to see a twig that was on his path. It snapped as his palm made contact with it. "Fuck."

Alarmed, Elizabeta threw the book upward and quickly shifted his body towards the side of the tree. Her face was now only a few centimeters from Gilbert's, his red eyes obviously filled with new found fear as he saw her. "H-hi Liz! Nice day, huh? K-ke…s-sese!"

In a blink of an eye, Elizabeta tackled the albino, and now she was on top of him, her fist clenched as tight as can be. "Explain yourself, now!"

"W-wait up! Calm down Liz! You're going to break my specs if you punch me in the face!" Gilbert quickly covered his face, anticipating a hit from the amazon on top of him. She's scary as usual. Violent too.

Instead of punching him hard in the face, she laughed! She took both of his hands and shoved them away to get a better look of his face. She didn't notice it at once due to anger, but he really was wearing them!

"Oh God, Gil, have you finally lost it?" With one last laugh, she finally removed herself from him and sat against the tree again. Gilbert did the same, a bit cautious about sitting beside her. "What? I still look awesome!"

Elizabeta pinched the bridge of his nose with a smirk on her face. "Awesome? Don't get your hopes up! You look like a dork!"

"Says you, I made being a four eyes look awesome! Unlike that husband of yours, kesese." She frowned at his response and stopped pinching him. "Roderich's not my husband anymore. Idiot."

It became quiet all of a sudden. The both of them continued to gaze at a different direction. The tension was soon broken by an apple that fell on Gilbert's head. "F-"

"That's what you get for eavesdropping. At least I didn't hit you." Elizabeta started to laugh again, Gilbert on the other hand could only sigh in relief as he took a bite from the apple. It was actually sweet.

"Eavesdrop about you hating my guts, yup, definitely worth it." She was a bit taken back, but remained her composure. She took the apple from him and took a bite. "Well you're down right annoying, what did you expect?"

Gilbert stood up and stretched his arms, pretending to yawn before starting to walk off. "I guess Tonio and Fran were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" When he didn't respond and continued to walk off, she raised a brow before throwing the apple at Gil's head, forcing him to look back.

"Amazon!"

"Idiot!"

He adjusted his glasses, which was weird for him, and placed both his hands in his pockets. He looked at her for once last time, frowning a bit. "They said if I wore this shit you might actually like me since that stupid aristocrat wore them all the time. Guess they were wrong, huh?"

With that said, he walked off and went towards the pub. This was going to be a long night. Francis and Antonio is going to laugh their pants off if they hear this. And when they see him actually taking seriously what they said.

The Hungarian on the other hand could only blink as she stared at his back, slowly disappearing as he walked off to who knows where. He wore them…for her? So that she'll like him?

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Sulking again?"<p>

Ludwig knocked on the attic's door before entering. He received no response since morning, what was his brother doing anyway?

When he entered, he saw no one. The albino's bed was a mess, journals scattered on the ground, and a half eaten meal left to rot on the bed side table. Where did he run off now?

* * *

><p>Whilst playing with his feet in the water, Gilbert sighed heavily. It was this time of the year again. Being stuck at "home" wasn't the best idea. He might actually sulk in a corner if ever. This day always made him feel horrible. Even more than usual.<p>

"On your own again? I swear to God you're the most pathetic among all the loners in the world." He didn't have to look back to see who it was. It was Liz.

She sat beside him and removed her boots. Like him, she allowed the cold, running water to hit her bare feet. It was refreshing.

"What are you talking about, I choose to be alone! Clustering i-"

"Is for the weak. Like that stupid aristocrat. I know, I know. You need to say something original for once."

"That was original! It came from the one and only awesome me."

"Awesome my arse. Yet here you are sobbing."

"I'm not sobbing! Too awesome for that."

"But you want to, or at the very least, you feel like crap again."

"You're not making any sense you k-"

"February 25th. You despise this day to the very core. This is the da-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. That doesn't concern you."

And she did. She struck a sensitive part of him, and God she regretted ever talking about it. It was the 25th of February. The day the great kingdom of Prussia was abolished. It was a terrible day for him. It crushed him everytime this day arrived. To make things worst, no one seemed to remember. The very few who did didn't really know what to do, so they allowed the albino to do whatever he liked. Besides, he doesn't look too affected while mingling within a crowd. But right here, it was clearly seen in his blood red eyes, he felt so bad. He wasn't like them anymore, he wasn't a nation. Sure he lives at Germany, at his attic, but the feeling was just too empty. His streak of awesomeness was long gone, and he's just part of a messed up history now.

Abruptly, Elizabeta stood up and walked away. Gilbert had the sudden urge to stop her, but he chickened out and allowed her. It's not like she could do anything to cheer hi-

All of a sudden, petals started falling on his head, bright yellow ones! When he looked up, he saw a grinning Hungary, continuing to shower him with the flowery confetti.

"Flowers? What, you turning me to a girl with your witch powers or something?" Gilbert held off a laugh as he got kicked gently at the side. Elizabeta stopped to sit beside him again, the remaining flowers still on her basket. "Idiot, those flowers mean something you know, they symbolize joy!"

"You and your flowers again. Do you actually believe they have special meanings?" Gilbert scoffed as she pouted at him. Of course flowers had meanings, they aren't just for show! "If I didn't I wouldn't have gone through the effort of showering you with flowers for joy now wouldn't I?"

She did have a point. And right now, he wasn't feeling too bad. In fact, he can't help but laugh at the Hungarian's pouting face. She looked so cute. "Sorry! Sorry! Don't hit me again! I'm filled with joy now, happy?" He said jokingly, a grin plastered on his face. It made her smile though, but she pulled on his cheeks for being a douche and insulting flowers. That was unacceptable!

"Honestly, Gil, loosen up. At least you're still alive right?" He nodded in response, her hand slowly finding their way back to the basket. "_Danke_. For the effort. And for coming here."

"It was a wild guess, you're too predictable."

"Me? Predictable? Ha! Awesomeness cannot be predicted."

"Well you _were_ unpredictable when you suddenly wore those glasses the other day."

Gilbert awkwardly laughed at her come back. Shit, he said something he shouldn't have said before. And he completely forgot until now!

"You actually looked good in them. But the way you are now is fine." Elizabeta reached out for a certain bud in her basket. It was buried under the yellow petals. She took out a pure white flower and tucked it in Gilbert's hair. "Besides, you don't have to look like Roderich to be like-able."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. _She didn't get the message_. He thought. It was actually a good thing, for her to think the only reason he wore those glasses was to be liked in general, not by her, and her alone. At least things aren't awkward, right?

"As if I'll ever want to be like that stupid aristocrat! He's too unawesome." He took out the flower in his hair and stared at it for a few seconds before turning to face Elizabeta, a bit confused. "Since flowers have meanings, what does this one mean?"

"I won't tell you~" She chirped. There's no chance she's going to tell him, she already told him about them when they were kids! He probably didn't remember her stories about the flowers; he's too full of himself to actually listen! "Aww, c'mon Liz, it's not like it means that you love me or something!"

The two of them laughed again. After calming down, Elizabeta stood up, and threw the last batch of Calendulas at him. As the yellow petals surrounded him, she gave him one last smile before putting on her boots to walk off.

"Thanks again, Liz."

"Anytime, Gil."

When she was a decent distance away from the Prussian, she yelled as loud as she can, making sure he could hear her. "Hey! Gil! In case you don't know, the white flower's called an Acacia!"

Gilbert thought for a while, and responded with a proud grin. "Guess what? I actually remembered what it meant now!"

"Really? Enlighten me!"

"It means secret! Awesome joke, Liz!"

"Idiot!"

She turned around while shaking her head, a bit amused at his almost correct answer. Gilbert was still proud of himself for remembering, but something seemed off. He didn't mind though, right now, he doesn't feel as down as he used to. I guess the flowers really worked.

Elizabeta on the other hand, could only smile as she took a similar white bud that rested in her pockets the whole time. "Idiot… It meant secret-" She whispered in the air, he wouldn't hear, but so what? It's his loss, for now, it'll remain as it is. "-love."

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 3,243<strong>

**Whoops, got carried away. Instead of sleeping, I ended up making this.A random thought that came about because my friend and I saw a picture of Gilbert wearing glasses, and since we were kinda rp-ing, my friend told Gil that if he wore glasses often, Liz might actually like him more. So yeah, automatic inspiration 3**

**Fun fact: the word "awesome" appeared 18 times. This includes, unawesome, awesomeness and the like ahaha.**


End file.
